


Wouldn’t Stop

by Flyingintospace



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: The punch seemingly came from nowhere.





	Wouldn’t Stop

The punch seemed like had come out of nowhere. It was the middle of the third period, almost the end of a high scoring affair that was a goalies nightmare between the Hawks and the Leafs, when seconds after John Tavares won the faceoff, Alex DeBrincat was suddenly punching one Mitch Marner in the face.

Nobody moved for the longest of moments.

Except Marns as he fell backwards in surprise.

And then all hell broke lose.

DeBrincat wasted no time going after the downed Marner.

Their respective teammates wasted no time coming to their aid. Patrick Kane was trying his hardest to pull DeBrincat off of Mitch and Dylan Strome was trying to pull Mitch away from Alex, an action  to which Kadri didn’t take kindly too, rushing in to help Mitch.

Tempers were flaring all over and as Kadri yanked Dylan away, Dylan swung at Kadri.

Alex escape from Patrick surging towards Mitch once more.

Mitch tried to back away but they were surrounded by scraping teammates.

And then suddenly between them was Auston Matthews.

Auston Matthews who had been on the bench.

The crowded arena was roaring and Mitch suddenly realized that both benches had emptied, that both coaches were screaming at their teams. The refs were trying their hardest to break the commotion up, to absolutely no avail. And then Mitch realized that Alex and Matts were circling each other, fists raised. Auston threw the first punch but in moments the two of them were whaling on each other. Auston won the fight and both of them were escorted off the ice.

Along with half of the teams.

It took forever for the penalties to get sorted out and the rest of the game continued without another incident, the Hawks defeating the Leafs by a score of 9 to 7.

After the game and the media and listening to their coach yell at them. Dylan went to go find Alex, who was sitting in the training room, face a mess.

“You okay?” He asked, he seen him fight a few times but nothing like that.

Alex grumbled at him.

“So...”

“He wouldn’t stop.” Alex grumbled.

“Mitch?” Alex nodded shortly. “All game, every faceoff, everytime we got close enough that I could hear him.”

Dylan tensed. He had just told Mitch that he had had feelings for Alex. He wouldn’t have thought that Mitch would be someone to take that this way. And if he had Alex wouldn’t be the one doing the punch any longer. “What...what kind of things was he saying.”

“He wouldn’t stop meowing at me.” Alex growled.

Dylan blinked. “Meowing?”

“You know like a cat?” Alex had gotten up and was getting ready to go.

Dylan was trying really hard to not laugh. “You punched Mitch...you fought Matthews...you caused all that cause Marns wouldn’t stop meowing at you?”

“All game! It was driving me crazy!” Alex exclaimed.

Dylan couldn’t help but chuckle. Ignoring Alex’s glare he draped an arm over Alex’s shoulder and he steered him towards the door. “Let’s go celebrate the win.”

“We still won?” Alex asked.

Dylan nodded. “And maybe come up with a better reason why you went all hulk at Mitch.”

Alex glared at him again.

Dylan couldn’t wait to explain this one to Davo.


End file.
